This invention of WIRE WHEEL SPOKE TIGHTENING CLAMP APPARATUS AND METHOD pertains to uniform wheel spoke tension in a wire wheel assembly of, for example, a bicycle wheel, to have a truly straight wheel rim without waves and to have a wheel and tire mounted thereon without wobble when mounted in a bicycle, and is attained by holding a spoke, to prevent spoke twisting when screwing the nipple mounted in the wheel rim, onto the threads of the spoke.
Disclosure is made of WIRE WHEEL SPOKE TIGHTENING CLAMP APPARATUS AND METHOD and the apparatus being a hand held clamp to hold the spoke tightly, to prevent spoke twisting when the nipple mounted in the wheel rim, screws onto the spoke threads, The method consists of holding the spoke tightly, adjacent to the spoke threads, while the nipple screws onto the spoke threads.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,023,833 for FASTENER CLIP TOOL. This patent discloses a tool to grab a fastener clip.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,377,567 for BICYCLE TOOL. This patent discloses a hand tool, such as locking pliers for adjustment of a variety of fasteners, which are part of a bicycle, and could be used as a spoke wrench.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,763,722 for GRIPPING AND PULLING TOOL FOR RETRACTING GUIDE TAPES FROM CONDUIT. This is for alignment of the tape length wise of the tool.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,395,988 for WRENCH. Disclosure is made of a wrench for turning packing nuts in a plurality of rows of tubes.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,096,016 for WRENCH. This is for a closed end adjustable wrench.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,874,944 for BATTERY TOOL. Disclosure is made of a tool having gripping jaws having xe2x80x9cteeth (15) on the jaw 11 are inclined at an angle - - - xe2x80x9d (see lines 46-48, page 1)
U.S. Pat. No. 73,289 for PLIERS. Disclosure is made of a movable jaw and a sliding shank.
None of the above cited patent references, either singly or collectively, disclose matter claimed in this application that would preclude issuance of a patent thereon.